tylerperryfandomcom-20200213-history
Boo! A Madea Halloween
Tyler Perry's Boo! A Madea Halloween is a 2016 American comedy horror film directed, written, starring and co-produced by Tyler Perry. The idea for the film originated from a fictitious Madea Halloween movie that was mentioned in Chris Rock's 2014 film Top Five. It is the ninth in the Madea series and the second Madea film (the first is Madea's Witness Protection) to not be adapted from a stage play.The film was released on October 21, 2016, by Lionsgate, received generally negative reviews, and grossed $74 million, making it the second-highest grossing Madea film. A sequel, titled Boo 2! A Madea Halloween, was released on October 20, 2017. Plot Jonathan and his fraternity brothers invite Tiffany and her friends Aday, Rain, and Leah to a Halloween party. Tiffany's father Brian ("Uncle Joe" Simmons's son) forbids her from attending, and later is aghast at her sexually forward video chat with Jonathan. That night, Madea (Brian's paternal aunt) and "Aunt Bam" distribute candy to trick-or-treaters, though Bam steals candy back from the children. Joe dresses as a clown to frighten the women, with their friend Hattie as his accomplice. Brian arranges for Madea to stay at his house to prevent Tiffany from attending the party, but Tiffany and Aday invent a ghost story that leads the superstitious adults to hide in the bedrooms. Madea realizes the girls are at the party, so she crashes it but is ejected. Bam shuts the party down by calling the police and reporting the presence of the underage Tiffany. Aday overhears the brothers planning revenge against Madea and her friends. The boys pose as the ghost from Tiffany's story; Madea, Bam, and Hattie flee the house, pursued by brothers and partygoers dressed as zombies. Joe knocks out a brother dressed as a deranged clown. Madea runs into a church where Aday's parents are ministers; Madea comes to believe the supernatural threats are punishment for her sins, and hopes salvation will protect her. Aday reveals the nature of Jonathan's scheme; Aday, Madea, Hattie, and Bam plan a comeuppance for the fraternity. Brian confronts Tiffany over her disobedience and disrespect, which is the legacy of lax parenting that Joe passed on to Brian. The older women force the issue; Brian and Tiffany have a frank conversation and Tiffany agrees to follow Brian's rules. Police arrive and arrest Tiffany in connection with Aday's disappearance, the older Rain and Leah are arrested for bringing Tiffany and Aday to the party, and the fraternity brothers are arrested when Aday's murdered corpse is found in their house, with her throat slit. Everyone fights on a prison bus until Aday comes out of the house, revealing that her slit throat was just makeup; the arrests were a prank to punish everyone's misbehavior. Jonathan apologizes. Brian, a federal prosecutor, reveals that the police officers are real, not actors; the police find marijuana in the fraternity house and an officer recognizes Madea; she and the brothers flee as the film ends. Cast * Tyler Perry as Mabel "Madea" Simmons, Brian Simmons, and Uncle Joe Simmons * Cassi Davis as Betty Ann "Aunt Bam" Murphy * Patrice Lovely as Hattie Mae Love * Diamond White as Tiffany Simmons * Liza Koshy as Aday Walker * Yousef Erakat as Jonathan * Bella Thorne as Rain Mathison * Lexy Panterra as Leah Devereaux * Andre Hall as Quinton * Brock O'Hurn as Horse * Kian Lawley as Bean Boy * JC Caylen as Mikey * Jimmy Tatro as Sean * Tyga as Himself * Mike Tornabene as Dino * Bradley Martyn as Frat Boy #9 * Mario Rodriguez as Frat Boy #10